


The favourite

by kurokay



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M, Slow Burn, beware the posibility of heavy angst, fluff turning to slight angst, seongwoo-centric
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2019-10-28 19:23:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17793275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurokay/pseuds/kurokay
Summary: Seongwoo is Daniel’s favorite hyung. Or is he?Well, he made it into top5 out of 101 guys. He should have enough confidence to land no.1 with just several competitors.Except Seongwoo does not.





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> millions thanks to childofhades for helping me to beta this ㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠ my very first English fic after five years stop writing ㅠㅠ
> 
> p/s: I add a brief summary. This fic starts out as a drabble then things get out of hands and it is what it is now. I’ll try to work on a proper summary as soon as i finish developing the plot ㅠㅠ I’m so sorry for any inconvenience ㅠㅠ

“So exactly, how many hyungs do you have?” 

To his surprise, the question comes out harsher than Seongwoo thought it would be. He steals a glance towards Daniel, who just turns around looking like a lost puppy. The brunette boy seems to be both bothered and surprised with Seongwoo’s question. Well, at least the phone was already cut off.

“What did you say? The music at Minseok hyung’s place is so loud I couldn’t even hear him screaming right to my ear.”

“Nothing particular.” Seongwoo pauses for a second. He watches Daniel as the boy grabs his go-to jacket and proceeds to the door of their shared room. “Going out?”

“Ah yeah, I’ll be with Jisung hyung.” The younger scratches his hair, a little habit Daniel seems to pickup. “You want anything for dinner?”

“You didn’t even bother to bring your wallet yet you’re still offering to buy me food?”

“It’s Jisung hyung’s treat today!” Daniel chirps. His eyes turn to crescent moon-shaped as he smiles. “Maybe I can text you the menu later?”

Seongwoo stares at Daniel’s fingers fidgeting on the doorknob and decides not to hold him off any longer. He dismisses the younger with a wave. “Nah, I’m good. Don’t make him wait. Hyung will nag at your tardy ass for a whole day.”

Daniel’s phone chooses this perfect moment to demonstrate Seongwoo’s words by a stream of vibration. The young boy chuckles, taking a quick look at his screen. Seongwoo doesn’t need to guess twice to figure who’s on the other side.

“Run! Or he’ll murder you for real before you ever get the chance to murder his poor wallet.”

Daniel never takes off faster in his life.

——

Seongwoo sighs at the closed door, then immediately wishes he could undo it. His eyes fix on the white ceiling above their bunk bed for a couple seconds as his mind slowly pieces back together.

He blinks. One, two. _What was the question again? Oh right, how many hyungs that Daniel has._

Seongwoo thinks hard.

He used to see Daniel called and kakao-talked a few, and hanged out with even less than a few of them. On trainee days, his contact list was pretty limited. Jisung once spilled it to Seongwoo that Daniel did get introduced to many people, and people loved him as well (who wouldn’t?), but the boy never really associates much.

He was most comfortable with their MMO group, his old dance crew, plus several old friends way back then. Seongwoo felt like pushing too much if he tried to ask Jisung about the relationship between Daniel and Daehyun, so he left the subject untouched.

As a matter of fact, Daniel’s phone list got to extend during Produce101 era, and somehow Seongwoo ended up in top five of his most frequent contacts. The boy himself brought it up randomly when they were chilling after practice. Seongwoo knew for sure Jonghyun’s name was there also, together with Little Woojin. He doubted the other two could be anyone else aside from Daniel’s mom and his dearest MMO hyung.

After their official debut as Wanna One, Seongwoo feels lost from time to time. While he’s still trying to juggle his personal life (as if he really has one) and work life, Daniel seems to move on without breaking a sweat. He blends in, gets acknowledged and recognized so fast, that sometimes the former Fantagio artist wonders if he’s still the shaking boy who held his hand so tightly waiting for the Get Ugly ranking announcement.

Seongwoo knows Daniel has a lot of insecurities. He tends to think and worry too much, stresses himself over comments and reactions from the public. Fairly speaking, all of them do. However, shits happened from the past broke the boy once and Seongwoo doesn’t want to have to think of those memories ever again.

—— 

He wasn’t that closed to Daniel like he is now. Or he was, but failed to notice. He brushed off the feeling that something was not right with his bright dongsaeng, blamed it on the pressure of the show they were on. When the news broke out among the staffs, Seongwoo saw red. He wanted to go confront those people publicly. He wanted to yell at them why they hurt the boy, to yell at Daniel why he endured it and didn’t talk to Seongwoo, and to yell at himself. Right, definitely at himself. For not paying attention. For not being able to protect his little boy. For being selfish and heartless in that split second when the other needed him most.

Daniel found him in an empty practice room, curling up against himself. His left wrist was full of nail marks as he had been digging his fingers into the flesh for a while. The boy just silently closed the door, then his giant frame hovered over Seongwoo’s body for a tight hug.

“Why are you crying, hyung?” he asked, barely whispered.

Seongwoo couldn’t answer. He sniffed and held on to Daniel’s hand as if his life depended on it. The gentle warmness calmed him down and straightened his thoughts like a magic touch. He allowed himself to close his eyes and took a deep peaceful breath, all when being wrapped up in the familiar scent.

 _Five minutes._ Seongwoo reasoned inside his head. _Give me five more minutes. Then I’ll do everything I can to mend you back even if it costs me pieces._

_._


	2. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> beta-ed by my destined twitter mate Maruie ❤️ thankyou my dear i love you to Seongwoo's constellation and back~

The room is dark when Seongwoo wakes up. It takes a moment for his eyes to refocus. Seongwoo quickly grabs his phone only to find out the screen has gone black for good. He forgot to charge it even though the poor thing went down to like 5% last time he checked. Bad habit. 

The smell of alcohol hits him and Seongwoo immediately scowls. Alright, Daniel is back. Drunk. Probably already asleep. He pops his head to the bed beneath to check on him. The brunette is haphazardly wrapped in the blanket with his eyes shut. A small snore confirms his suspicion.

“What the hell? I thought they just went for dinner. Why is there soju involved?”

Nobody answers him.

Seongwoo groans as he tries to get up. His stomach growls in a hateful way, demanding him to go find some food before it starts boycotting. He just prays there are still some leftover noodles or pizza, or anything, really, in the fridge. Before reaching the door, Seongwoo turns around to take a final look at the unmoving boy in their shared room.

Definitely sleeping like a log.

\--

The kitchen light is on.

What welcomes Seongwoo is not only a paper bag sitting on the table but also the back of Jisung standing in front of their refrigerator, fully dressed and looking surprisingly sober.

“Hi hyung.” Seongwoo shyly voices. Jisung turns to face him with a gentle smile as usual.

“You’re up? Daniel got you some japchae for dinner, or breakfast tomorrow. I’m just about to put it in the fridge before I leave.”

Seongwoo eyes the bag again. Wow, he really meant it when he said he would buy dinner huh?

“The boy tried to call you couple times to ask what you want but no response. So he just went ahead with this since it’ll still be good after reheating.”

“Oh, I fell asleep after you guys left. Forgot to plug the phone in.” Seongwoo shrugs. “Guess I’ll just eat it now since I haven’t had anything since the afternoon.”

As Seongwoo sits down and starts unboxing the food, his hyung slowly approaches the cupboard.

“I thought you say you're leaving?” the raven hair raises his eyebrows.

“Well excuse my dehydrated body for craving for some plain water after a certain alcoholic kept filling up the soju glasses.”

“You look pretty sober to me though.”

Jisung doesn’t answer him. He pulls out a chair and sits down anyway, across from Seongwoo.

\--

The japchae is delicious; it must be from one of their usual spots. Seongwoo remembers the taste. He slows down a little after gulping down like one third of the box in the blink of an eye. Jisung is still a table away from him, nursing on his cup of water.

“Maybe next time I should come with you guys, so Niel will stop bringing food home like this.” Seongwoo pokes at a piece of mushroom on top. “Not that I complain, you know, but sometimes I do wanna be there too.”

“Sure, whenever you feel like it Seongwoo-ah, “ Jisung coos, “We can find a time that works for all three of us to go grab late dinner.”

“What I mean is, when you and him go out for a drink, you can just hit me up ahead.”

The group’s leader seems hesitant about his suggestion. He takes a sip from his cup. Two sips. “I don’t know Seongwoo-ah. Maybe ask Niel about it. Personally I have no objection at-”

“Are you telling me that Niel may or maynot want me to tag along?” the raven hair boy blurts out. “I’m as close to him as you hyung. He talks to me too.”

“Seongwoo, listen! That’s not what I-”

“Is there stuff he can only talk to you that I’m not allowed to know?” Seongwoo hears his voice going up.

Jisung groans in frustration.

“Or are you messing around instead of dining out? Because if that’s the case you can just tell me straight and there is no need to bring food home every time.”

“Jesus! Ong Seongwoo I swear if you don’t lower your voice and stop cutting me, I will teach you a lesson. You may think I’m too nice for it, but I can surely make you disciplined. Trust me on that. Niel knows better.”

Jisung’s soft but strict voice cools the younger down on the spot. Seongwoo is no expert but he has been around long enough to be aware that the other really means it. Then it hits him that somewhere in their conversation he actually raised up from his seat.

“Sit down first.”

Seongwoo complies.

“Finish your food.”

Seongwoo takes a big bite.

Fine, for whatever stupid reason Seongwoo did lose his shit and act like a brat towards his hyung. He deserves this. His attention shifts back to the once abandoned japchae box, and stays there.

“FYI Niel and I don’t sleep with each other.” Jisung sounds like he is trying hard to muffle a scoff. His voice gets back to the gentle tone of the big caring hyung he always is for them. “Also, not that there is any secret we’re keeping from you. Sometimes we talk about stuff from the past, you know, to reminisce.”

 _Sometimes, not all the time._ Seongwoo objects in his head, but keeps his mouth shut. He knows he is overreacting and being bratty and kinda disrespectful for something silly. Jisung has a privilege with all the years they have been around each other. He is his go-to hyung. His trusted source of support. His safehouse to return.

It’s not like Seongwoo does not get the idea. He simply has a hard time taking it.

\--

The perk of eating right from the takeaway box is that you don’t have to wash anything afterwards. Everything goes straight to the trash can. Seongwoo carefully wipes the table while his hyung rinses the cup and puts it back to the same place.

“Must have been your third cup of water.” Seongwoo chuckles.

“Told you my poor dehydrated body needs as much fluid as possible.” Jisung steps over and raises his hand to fondly ruffle the younger’s messy bed hair. The tension between them earlier was long gone. The older fixes his clothes and gives Seongwoo a goodbye smile.

“Hyung.”

Jisung takes his time putting the shoes on.

“You could have had those three cups of water in less than ten minutes, not half an hour till I finish the last bite.”

“Let’s say I wanna hang around for a bit, making sure you are not starving.” the former MMO trainee says nonchalantly as he walks through the front door. “May as well have the answer ready when the question comes tomorrow morning.”

“What question?”

“Goodnight Seongwoo. Make sure you both wake up on time or I’ll personally drag you out of bed.”

\--

**[01:21] rice hyung: he finished the japchae**

**[01:22] rice hyung: don't wake me up to ask again** **i need my beauty sleep**

**[01:30] rice hyung: ok since no reply i assume you're still out for the count**

**[01:30] rice hyung: nite nite niel~**

 


	3. 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It has been so long but finally I manage to finish chapter 3 XD~ Just a heads-up that there is a POV switch in this chapter as the situation demands.
> 
> Also, millions thanks and hearts to dear Maruie who helped me beta this~ love you much~~

“I can’t believe you let this happen!”

The boy frowns as soon as he yanks open the front door of their apartment, facing his beloved hyung who is carrying a suspicious motionless lump on his back.

“I can’t believe also.” Jisung grunts, “Now move aside before we make a scene here and draw more unwanted attention from your neighbor.”

Just when the younger opens his mouth to argue, the unidentified lump suddenly stirs. That move causes his black hoodie to slip down revealing a side profile of another boy whose face is nuzzling against his carrier’s neck. Said boy seems too drunk for his own good. Wrecked. Wasted.

Daniel stares at the three moles on the drunk boy’s cheek till his eyes feel like burning so much it actually hurts. He then silently steps back to let Jisung in and quickly closes the door.

——

“Are you sure you want Seongwoo on your bed, Niel?”

“Unless you have some kind of superpower that can teleport him up there”, he nods towards the upper bunk.

“Urgh, sometimes these bunk beds are so inconvenient.” Jisung murmurs as he slowly plops the unconscious body down. The leader stretches his arms and back, turning left to right in an attempt to relax his muscle. “Anyway, he’s in your care now. I’m heading back, ok?”

“Wait, what?!!!” the brunette gasps. ”Hyung you can’t just leave me, I mean leave us, like this. What am I supposed to do?”

“Uh, I don’t know, nursing Seongwoo back to life?” Jisung blinks. “Or just go to sleep. I bet neither option makes that much of a difference, Niel-ah.”

“But what if he needs something?” the younger protests.

“Then give it to him. Feed him. Water him. Keep him warm and comfortable. Anything. Stop whining my child. Google is always your reliable bestie with 24/7 access, unlike me.” Jisung loudly yawns. He then waves his dongsaeng goodbye and steps out of the room, leaving a dumbfounded Daniel behind.

If only Jisung ever knew his words are bound to become true like a prophecy.

——

Never in Kang Daniel’s life did he imagine himself enthusiastically searching the term ‘how to take care of a drunk person’ on both Naver and Google. In reality, the National Center has been scrolling up and down numerous articles and blogs for almost an hour but still cannot find anything that makes enough sense. Something that has been testified and proven and swore by, something that could be applied in his case.

Daniel turns to eye the person who is comfortably wrapped in the soft blanket, completely oblivious of his surroundings, then lets out a silent sigh before resuming his search. He has tons of experience on handling himself in all stages of drunkenness, but unfortunately not so much on dealing with another drunk soul. That odd smell of alcohol surely is no stranger to Daniel; however, somehow when the Ong Seongwoo name-tag happens to attach to the case, Daniel realizes he is not so fond of the idea.

“Urgh-”

A low groan pulls Daniel back to reality. His eyes widen as the figure on his bed sits up in a swift movement. All of a sudden, Seongwoo’s sculpture-like face zooms in right in front of him, eyes half closed and cheeks flustered in a beautiful shade of rose. And lips. Fuck no, Daniel swears he doesn’t mean to hold his gaze that long at those sinful lips. Maybe he should look up.

Or he shouldn’t.

Seongwoo blinks. One. Two. The older then cocks his head to the side, eyes slightly narrow as if trying to figure out who is facing him. Daniel subconsciously holds his breath as he stares right back at those starry orbs. He could never understand what’s with his hyung and the blinking habit whenever the guy makes an attempt to reactivate his brain cells.

“Hyung so you wake-”

The blanket being violently shoved to Daniel’s face cuts him off, catching him off guard. The next second he turns to look, Seongwoo already fumbles off his bed, yanks open the door and disappears into the darkness of their hallway.

No no no no.

Daniel’s panic alarm goes off in his head as he hurries to trail after the unstable silhouette.

——

Daniel is literally one click away from speed-dialing Jisung.

Taking a deep breath to calm himself down, he mentally goes over the checklist of what to expect and what to do. Throwing up, checked. Rambling nonsense, checked. Reacting at the speed of a sloth, checked. Knocking over stuff, Daniel glances over to the poor plastic cup rolling under the sink, definitely checked. Well, at least no screaming or kicking around. He probably has a full grip of the situation for now.

After a couple sessions of vomiting and wrestling with the toilet, Seongwoo is now sitting on their bathroom floor looking like a worn out rug. His face and front bang are still wet from when Daniel tried to slap some sense into him with cold tap water. The method proves itself to be useful except for a small side-effect: Seongwoo’s face gets watered while Daniel’s shirt gets soaked during the process. Quite a high price he would say, but what’s done is done.

 _And this is exactly why I specifically tell Jisung hyung to watch how much alcohol you consume every time I’m not there._ Daniel frowns as he bends down to wipe away the exceeded water on the older’s face, fingers deliberately linger just a couple extra seconds upon touching the constellation on his cheek. _Know your limit, your light-headed idiot Seongwoo hyung-nim._

“It’s cold.” The other idol mumbles. Black strands of hair fall onto his beautiful but hazy eyes as he curls up closer to the only other source of heat standing in the room, his dongsaeng. “Niel, I’m cold. And hungry, too.”

The poor boy freezes on the spot as Seongwoo gives his legs a squeeze and refuses to let go. He silently thanks all the mighty Gods and his dear mom for blessing him with such extraordinary long lower limbs or else the position they are in right now would be too provocative and suggestive. Or it may already be with the way the raven haired boy keeps nudging at him.

“Come on hyung, let’s move to our room. It’s warmer there.” After changing into an old but not-so-smelly tshirt, Daniel carefully tugs on Seongwoo’s sleeves, “I’ll grab you something to eat real quick.”

Seongwoo nods enthusiastically to the offer as if that’s the best idea of the night, but makes no attempt to loosen his grip on the other boy’s sweatpants. He then pauses for a second and swiftly looks up. Pouting.

Daniel groans upon seeing those glistened pleading eyes. How dare Seongwoo play THIS dirty? Especially in his current chaotic mental state. A drunk person is not supposed to whine his way into getting what he wants. A drunk person is supposed to drop dead sleeping like a log.

Said drunk person with slightly gaping plump pink lips is still looking at Daniel with puppy eyes, anticipating an answer. Well, not just any answer. It has to be a satisfactory one.

Daniel clearly doesn’t have a better choice. He thinks of a few, but the risk of Seongwoo throwing a tantrum is significantly higher and scarier than Seongwoo tripping over and/or knocking off stuff on their way to the kitchen and back. Plus Daniel is pretty confident he can handle a clumsy Seongwoo, definitely not a sulking Seongwoo though.

“Fine. Let’s go grab a cookie together.”

Seongwoo beams.

—— 

The trip back to their room is surprisingly smooth. Despite a few pairs of sneakers getting stumbled on and a few airborne objects along the way, they successfully make it to the bed without waking up anybody. Daniel reckons he deserves a shiny gold medal just for the effort only.

“Alright,” he sighs in a defeated voice. “Now you’re kinda cleaned up, changed, hydrated, stuffed with a cookie, my mission is completed. Let’s get to bed for real.”

Seongwoo falls face-down onto Daniel’s mattress. His face buried deep inside the blanket while two fingers are still miraculously clutching onto the hem of an tshirt.

Daniel’s shirt to be exact.

The brunette makes several attempts to stand up before realizing that the best way to escape that firm grip is taking off his own top. He is half way through said task when a muffled sneeze suddenly emits from the blanket lump. And then Jisung’s words echo back in Daniel’s mind, loud and clear, just like an unstoppable chant that goes on a loop.

_Feed him. Water him. Keep him warm and comfortable. Anything._

“Aish, forget it. Whatever!”

As Daniel slips into the warm and inviting space under his own blanket, still wearing that same tshirt, he makes a mental note to interrogate their leader tomorrow for the cause of tonight’s mess. Seongwoo has almost zero drinking experience and he just started getting used to alcohol after they hung out together. There must be something that bothered him recently and led into this.

Their room quickly falls back to silence as the night goes on. After a few minutes, the drunk boy just turns over, snuggles into the newly found source of heat next to him and settles to sleep with a smile on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> dedicated to my dear Daniel and Seongwoo! happy Valentine and wish you two all the happiness in the world ㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠ
> 
> P/s: hiiiii i’m still working on how to get to the end of this fic ^^~ would love to hear your thoughts abt the story so far and things i should develop/include ♥️ thankyou so much for reading~~


End file.
